


Work with me in Ered Luin

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Friendship of the young and beautiful [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Bilbo, Frerin Lives, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years have passed since they met and they find her working with her mother as a bartender in the bar and grill 'Frozen Wolf'. Erebor fell but not as hard as history led you to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work with me in Ered Luin

"Are you sure about this Nori?" Dori asked it has been some odd years since Smaug took over our kingdom. The elves got him drunk and we left peacefully. We owe those treeshaggers of King Thranduil's a debt of graditude.

 

 

"Yes, I'm sure! The Frozen Wolf has the best food in town Bofur recommended it." Nori made friends very quickly with Bofur, his cousin Bifur and Bombur who was his brother. With a lovely wife and seven dwarflings! Seven! Damn it he was a bloody lucky dwarf!

 

 

 

"Oi, make that a martini on the rocks luv." A voice shouted. 

 

 

 

"Aye!" A familiar voice shouted pouring drinks into a glass with a tiny umbrella.

 

 

"Bella?"

 

 

 

"What? What do you desire?"

 

 

 

"Some strong ale."

 

 

 

"Well then, it's on the house!"she grinned getting the five of them strong drinks. It's been thirty years since they last saw her since she gave them that warning. Thorin was only twenty four at the time that Smaug came enticed by the smell of a barby instead of gold.

 

 

 

She grew some she went through puberty gaining an ample bosom and curves that made every dwarf swoon. Not even females were immune to her charms. After the drinks Thorin gave her his address so they could talk some more maybe.

 

 

 

That they did.

 

 

She told him what she'd been through the Fell Winter left her with a fear of freezing to death. The only bonus was she had a taste for wolf meat.

 

 

 

He told her what he'd been through and that the warning beforehand saved his people's lives. He told her that he owed his life to her for saving him most of all because of her intervention his humor stayed in him not destroyed. This solemn declaration was enough for her to cry tears of joy.

 

 

Even so the two hobbits had to return once more to the Shire by summers end despite the pleading and protests of the dwarves they worked with. Most of all Bella or Bilbo as she liked to be called now gave her five friends snowy owls of various sexes to keep in touch with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers I own nothing!


End file.
